


Spin the Bottle, Dear Detective

by QueenSnailGoddess147



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Cute, Deckerstar - Freeform, Drunk Chloe, Everyone kisses one another at least once, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, Lucifer gets everyone drunk, Oneshot, Smut, Some angst, Spin the Bottle, a small amount of angst, drunk Ella, drunk dan, they get drunk and play spin the bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSnailGoddess147/pseuds/QueenSnailGoddess147
Summary: After solving a rather tough case, Lucifer invites the Detective and a few of the other task force members to his penthouse for drinks on him as a way to congratulate them. One thing leads to another and a bunch of drunk cops, and Lucifer, end up playing spin the bottle. Of course Chloe lands on Lucifer, one thing leads to another and Dan and Ella are forced to leave.





	Spin the Bottle, Dear Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fanfic!! I've really been enjoying lately, especially oneshots. Although, I would like to write another multi chapter fic sometime in the near future! I'm slowly coming up with a few ideas, so hopefully there will be a multi chapter fic soon! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this adorable, smutty fanfic! I added a bit of angst in there at the end, but it's nothing too bad and it ends happy and fluffy!

After a long day, everyone just wanted to go home. They were no longer the enthusiastic team of people they had been earlier that day. Ella’s music now played quietly in the background as the group sat around the table at the forensic lab. Ella had her head leaned down into her folded arms, probably trying to catch a wink of sleep. 

“Alright,” Dan said as he rose from his seat. He slapped the table with his hand, making Ella jump and look to him with wide eyes. “I’m calling it a day.” He announced. 

Lucifer stood up when Chloe nodded her head in agreeance and started to gather her things. “How about you all join me for a drink at Lux?” He suggested with a small smirk. 

Everyone eyed him wearily. Usually, at this time of night Lux would be booming with energy, filled to the brim of people getting drunk. Not exactly an atmosphere the group wanted to be in at the moment. 

“Lux is closed tonight.” Lucifer added, raising an eyebrow expectantly. He looked around the room at the faces of his friends. Well, not Dan. Dan was still a douche. “It’ll be just us.” He assured. 

Ella was the first to nod her head, a large smile spreading across her lips. She got up and pulled Lucifer into a hug. “I'm in!” She announced happily. 

Lucifer tensed in the hug, awkwardly patting the girls back before pulling himself away from her. He never did know exactly how to react to her surprise hugs. He cleared his throat, looking to Chloe. “Detective?” He asked expectantly before glancing to Dan. He grimaced a bit, but asked, “Douche?”

Dan rolled his eyes, but nodded his head anyways. “Yeah. Fine.” He answered with a frown. “A drink sounds good right about now.”

Chloe sighed heavily and nodded her head. “Alright. I'll come.” She said, mostly agreeing due to the way Ella stared at her with pleading eyes. 

Lucifer smiled happily and lead the group out of the forensic lab. The three followed behind him, Ella chatting to Chloe excitedly. He took pride in himself, happy he had convinced them (especially Chloe) to take up his offer for drinks. 

After a short discussion, the group of four decided to all pile into Chloe’s car. Lucifer sat in the front passenger seat, Chloe behind the wheel, with Ella and Dan in the back. Originally, Dan had tried to get in the front, but Lucifer had slipped in after Dan had opened the door, smirking to himself as he took the seat. Dan didn't argue, instead, he rolled his eyes and got in the back. 

“I can't stay for long.” Chloe said as they were nearing Lux, her hands planted firmly on the steering wheel. “Maze is watching Trixie and I don't want to leave her with Trixie for too long or she'll try to give her a beer again. Or worse.” She said with a frown. 

Lucifer looked to her with an intrigued expression. “You let Maze watch your spawn?” He asked. He couldn't imagine a world where Maze actually enjoyed humans, especially their children. “How did you convince her to do that?” He asked out of curiosity. 

Chloe sent him a weird glance. “I didn't have to convince her, Lucifer.” She said pointedly, ignoring the shocked look that Lucifer had now. “I told Maze I was going to be working late, as well as Dan, and she offered. Even if she isn't the best babysitter, I don't have to pay her. And Trixie likes her.” 

Lucifer slowly nodded his head, still shocked, but he didn't comment further. It was a weird notion for him to think of Maze enjoying watching a human child. Not even he liked children; though, he did find himself not hating the Detective's spawn. Trixie was okay. Not terrible, not great. Just okay.

As Chloe pulled up in front of Lux, Ella squealed excitedly in the back seat. She unbuckled her seatbelt before they were even parked and jumped out of the vehicle as soon as it stopped moving. Lucifer followed her actions, minus the girlish squealing. He walked proudly to the entrance of his club, opening the door and stepped asides so Ella could walk in. He did the same for Chloe, but slipped into the door when Dan was nearing. He smirked as the door nearly closed in Dan’s face, the detective grabbing the handle before it fully closed and let himself in. 

“You know, Lucifer,” Dan started with an unhappy frown. “If you didn't want me to tag along, you could've just said so.”

Lucifer huffed. “Come now, Daniel. Don't act so childish.” He chastised, enjoying the way Dan glared at him. 

“I'm not acting childish,” He snapped. “You're the one that always acts childish!” 

Chloe turned sharply to the two men. “If you two are going to argue the entire time, then I'm going to go home.” She warned, and Lucifer instantly quieted down. 

He lead the group over to the elevator, pressing the button. When the doors opened, he let everyone else go before him (including Dan), before he walked in as well and pressed the button for the penthouse. It didn't take long before they reached the top of the building, and the elevator let the group out with a ding. Lucifer walked over to the bar with a smile, going behind the counter and looked to the group of three. 

“Any specific requests?” He asked, mainly looking to Chloe, though he did send a questioning glance towards Ella. 

“Wine, please.” Chloe requested politely, smiling a bit towards him as she took a seat on his leather couch. 

“Anything sweet!” Ella requested and sat besides Chloe. 

“And you, Daniel?” He asked towards the other male, trying to not anger Chloe and cause her to leave. 

Dan simply shrugged. “Anything.” He said blandly, not really caring what he drank. 

Lucifer nodded his head and prepared three drinks. A glass of red wine for Chloe, a Foxy Lady for Ella, as he liked to call it, and a glass of whiskey to match his own, for Dan. He handed Chloe her drink first before serving Ella and Dan their own drinks. Finally, he grabbed his own glass and sat across from the girls on the couch, sitting in a chair. Dan sat not too far from him, but not close enough to bother him.

The group shared light conversations, with the occasional vulgar comment from Lucifer, but it was nice. Chloe occasionally laughed, along with Ella becoming tipsy on her second drink. As soon as one person was nearly finished with their drink, Lucifer would quickly make them another, insisting they should ‘have just one more’. Though, it ended up with everyone having at least four drinks per person. He had nearly forgotten that, unlike himself, humans couldn't handle their liquor very well. He cut Ella off from drinking after she had nearly gotten onto the table, instead fetching her a glass of water. He did have to admit though, it was quite nice to see the detective letting her guard down. The way she would giggle and laugh, her cheeks red from the wine as she joked with Ella and himself. Even Dan had begun to be tolerable after a few drinks, the other male even laughing at the vulgar jokes Lucifer would say. 

“I have to say,” Lucifer began as he glanced to Dan, holding his drink up to his lip to take a sip for a moment before continuing. “I enjoy you much better when you're drunk, Daniel.”

Dan let out a chuckle, shaking his head. “And you're more fun when you're not being a dick.” He said. “No offense.”

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. It was fair. Not to mention he wasn't annoyed by Dan at the moment, so his words had no effect. “None taken.” He stated simply.

Ella giggled drunkenly, taking a sip of her water. She would have preferred another ‘Foxy Lady’, a mix of cherry, lime, and Vodka apparently, but this was fine for now. She had to admit, Lucifer was pretty good at making drinks. “Guys!” She exclaimed excitedly, waving her hand that wasn't holding her drink in the air. “We should play a game!” 

“Like what?” Lucifer asked her, quite intrigued by the notion of them all playing a game. He was up for any game with the drunken group of humans in his penthouse. Anything would be intriguing. 

Ella hummed as she thought, her hand placed now on her chin. “Truth or Dare?” She questioned, glancing around at the other three.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders indifferently and Dan looked indifferent towards the idea, as well.

“That's a bit boring.” Lucifer admitted, and Ella agreed with a nod of her head.

“Seven minutes in Heaven?” She suggested with a giggle before the forensic analyst shook her head. “Would only be fun with a bigger group.” She said with a sigh.

Lucifer nodded his head in an agreeable way. 

Ella suddenly gasped after a few seconds of contemplation. She began bouncing in her seat, nearly spilling her water, but saved it by placing it on the short table in front of the couch. “How about spin the bottle?” She suggested with a hopeful look in her eyes. 

Lucifer had to admit that it would also be more fun with a bigger group of people, but they could make due. “Sounds quite lovely.” He agreed with a smirk. He left his seat and headed towards the bar. It didn't take him long before he grabbed a beer bottle. He shrugged before chugging it, completely unaffected by the alcohol. As he made his way back to his seat with the empty bottle, he smirked towards the way Chloe stared at him, probably wondering how he didn't appear to be drunk at all. She didn't question him though, and he wordlessly placed the bottle on the table, it laying on its side.

“Who will go first?” Ella asked, leaning forwards in her seat.

Dan leaned forwards in his seat as well, a stupid grin on his face. “I'll go.” He said, leaning forwards a bit more to spin the bottle. 

The group laughed when the bottle pointed to the bar.

Dan got up, swaying a bit as he went over, grabbing a half empty bottle of scotch. He looked to the group as he pressed a kiss to the bottle, an over dramatic ‘muah’ heard as he kissed it. 

Ella and Chloe giggled, Lucifer silently amused by Dan’s antics. He was much more pleasant drunk, that was for sure.

As Dan made his way back into his seat, Ella leaned to spin the bottle, her eyes watching as it spun. Her eyes widened as it landed on Chloe, and both the girls faces flushed. 

Chloe let out a small laugh, allowing Ella to lean towards her, the other girl pressing a quick peck to her lips. 

Ella giggled as she pulled back, smiling towards Chloe with her cheeks red. 

“I guess it's my turn.” Chloe said, leaning forwards with her more than half empty glass of wine in one hand. She took a sip to prepare herself and spun the bottle.

Lucifer’s eyes were locked on Chloe. Watching her kiss Ella didn't give him the satisfaction he thought it would, for he’d much rather be the one to kiss her. Still, it was amusing. And an attractive display. He watched as the bottle slowly stopped spinning, landing on to the male besides him. He let out a hum, ignoring the tinge of jealousy he felt. 

Chloe got to her feet, placing her glass of wine down on the table and made her way over towards Dan. She hesitantly leaned down and pressed a kiss to her ex’s lips. She didn't give him any time to reciprocate as she pulled away, grinning cheekily as she hurried back to her seat. “You're turn, Dan.” She said in a teasing tone.

Dan couldn't help the flush on his cheeks as he leaned forwards and spun the bottle again. This time, it landed on Lucifer. 

Lucifer raised both eyebrows with interest. He smirked as he turned to look to Dan, wondering if he'd go through with it for a few moments. He watched as Dan got to his feet. 

Dan looked to Lucifer nervously, hesitating in front of the other male. 

“Tick tock, Daniel.” He teased lightly, watching as Dan flushed impossibly more, his cheeks red with embarrassment. It was almost cute. 

Dan grumbled some nonsense as he leaned forwards, pecking Lucifer’s lips.

Lucifer had a mischievous smirk as he grabbed the front of Dan’s shirt, pulling him back down into a deep and passionate kiss. He felt as Dan froze into the kiss, but only pressed harder, his grip on Dan’s shirt firm. 

Dan hesitantly reciprocated the passionate kiss, trying to ignore how he felt both Ella and Chloe’s eyes glued to his back. Finally, Lucifer released him and he pulled back with a deeply flushed face. 

Lucifer looked satisfied, smirking towards the shocked Ella and Chloe. Both girls had their mouths open as they wordlessly looked between Lucifer and Dan.

A slow smile spread over Ella’s lip as she looked to Chloe. “That was…” She let out a breath of air. “Hot!” She exclaimed and let out an excited squeal.

Chloe laughed, her cheeks red as she leaned forwards and grabbed her wine. She took a larger sip than before, feeling as though she needed it. 

Lucifer cleared his throat as he leaned forwards and spun the bottle. Anticipation built as he watched it spin. Slowly, it stopped, and he followed it, smirking as it pointed towards Chloe.

Her face was beet red, her hands clutching the wine glass tightly. She looked to Lucifer anxiously, looking unsure of what was about to happen.

Lucifer hesitated. Despite this being exactly what he had wanted, he also respected what she wanted, and how she felt about things. “We don't have to if you don't want to, darling.” He said gently. 

Chloe seemed shocked by his offered, and she shook her head. “No.” She said, seeming to force a smile. “It’s fine. C’mon… don't want to lose now, do you?” she asked and tilted her head, as if she was daring him to go over and kiss her. 

Lucifer stared at her for a few moments, silently offering her to change her mind, but she didn't. He slowly got up, walking over to her. As he leant down in front of her, he watched as her face flushed more. “... I don't want to force you.” He murmured to her when her body visibly tensed. 

Chloe blinked a bit, her jaw tensing. “Just do it already.” She said with a frown, glaring slightly. 

He couldn't help but smile, letting out a small chuckle. He leaned forwards, closing the gap between them and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Really, it was a peck. It was over within seconds when he pulled back and went back over to his seat.

Chloe almost whined when he ended the kiss sooner than she would have liked. She silently leaned forwards and spun the bottle. Again, it landed on Ella. She had a determined look on her face as she caressed Ella’s cheek with her hand. She gently tilted the other girls head to look to her and leaned forwards to kiss her. Except this time, it wasn't just a peck. She kissed Ella slowly and sensually, teasing Ella’s bottom lip with her tongue.

Ella kissed back, her hands moving to grip lightly at the front of Chloe’s shirt. She moaned softly when Chloe slipped her tongue into her mouth, the two French kissing for what seemed like hours to Lucifer.

He watched as Chloe slowly pulled back, smirking softly to Ella who was blushing with embarrassment. 

Ella cleared her throat. “Wow.” She said and let out a laugh. “You're a really good kisser, Chloe.”

Chloe let out a laugh and shrugged her shoulders. “Thanks.” She said with a smile. 

Ella leaned forwards and spun the bottle, watching it spin before it landed on Dan. She grinned as she hopped out of her seat, feeling more confident now, and made her way towards Dan.

Dan chuckled at the girls enthusiasm, watching as she leaned forwards and pressed a hard kiss to his lips.

Ella wrapped her arms around his neck, plopping herself into his lap and quickly deepened the kiss, her hands playing with the hair at the back of Dan’s head.

Dan hummed softly, kissing her back with the same enthusiasm. He frowned a bit when she giggled, pulling away and got out of his lap before returning to her seat. He ignored the looks he got from Lucifer and Chloe and leaned forwards to spin the bottle. He watched as it landed on Chloe and slowly got up. The male leaned down in front of her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, just a quick and sweet peck before he returned to his seat.

Chloe smiled softly, happy he only gave her a small peck before she leaned towards and spun the bottle. It spun for a few moments before it landed on Lucifer. She smirked a bit as she got up. She stopped to finish off her wine, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt before she made her way over to Lucifer. She swayed a bit on her feet, obviously intoxicated. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. He expected a small peck, much like the one Dan had given her. Instead, what he received was much more pleasant. Chloe climbed into his lap, her legs on both sides of his own, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck and her hands tangling into the back of his hair. She tugged at his hair to bring his face to meet her own. Then, she leaned down and kissed him with all she had, her chest pressed firmly against his own. At first, he didn't know what to do, his arms tense at his side's as she kissed him ferociously. Then, he acted. He kissed back with the same amount of passion, his arms coming up to wrap around her waist and he held her close to him. He pressed his palms into her back to draw her in impossibly closer. When Chloe gave a rather rough tug at his hair and licked at his bottom lip, he couldn't help the moan that escaped him. She didn't stop there though; she rocked her hips into him as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He felt as his pants tightened at the way she grinded into him, the way she was kissing him- just, everything she was doing was turning him on.

“Chloe-” He muttered, momentarily trying to pry her off of him.

She simply smirked to him and pressed her lips to his own again. She rutted herself against him again, grinding her hips down into his groin with a small moan. 

Lucifer gasped, his eyes closing tightly as he kissed back, deciding not to argue with her. If this was what she wanted, then he wasn't going to stop her. 

Chloe sucked at his bottom lip, pulling back. Just when he thought she was finally done, she forced his head to the side with a tug of his hair. She then leaned down and pressed a wet kiss to his neck before sucking at the skin.

Lucifer’s eyes fluttered open just in time to watch as Dan and Ella rose from their seats. The two were whispering to one another with amused looks on their faces. “Wait-” He said, trying to stop them, but then Chloe was kissing his lips again and he lost himself, kissing back with a small groan. He heard the elevator open, and then a couple seconds later he heard it shut again. 

Chloe grinded her hips down into him again and he moaned quietly against her lips, his hands grabbing at her waist. 

“Detective,” he muttered as he pulled away from her. Again, her lips met his neck and she continued to suck at the skin, leaving hickeys in her wake. 

Chloe hummed against his skin, her hands tugging and pulling at his dark locks, causing him to moan again. She nipped at his neck, making her way down to his collar bone before she pulled back.

He looked to her, confusion and obvious arousal in his eyes. “... If making them leave was your plan, then it worked.” He said with a small huff.

She rolled her eyes at him. “Just a small part of my plan.” She said thoughtfully, biting her lower lip. 

He hesitated before asking, “And the other parts?” 

She smirked to him, a look he had never once seen before on her face. It had him speechless, wanting to immediately press himself into her, but he waited for her answer patiently. “... Get you into bed,” she hummed, slowly rocking her hips down into him, and he stifled a moan. “Get you undressed, etcetera…” She trailed off, her eyes traveling down to look to his clothing. She moved her hands to the front of his shirt and tugged him forwards, their lips nearly meeting. 

Lucifer stared at her speechless for a few moments. Finally, he cleared his throat, and smirked to her. “Why, Detective… I didn't know you felt this way.” He said with a small hum, leaning in to slowly and sensually lick her bottom lip before pulling away. “If I had known… I would've made this happen even sooner.” He said with a confident smirk.

She giggled as he picked her up, his hands firmly pressed to her arse, holding her up as he carried her over to the bedroom. He kissed at her neck, earning a few needy moans from her before he placed her down on the bed.

Lucifer hovered above her, taking in the needy and desperate look she had. He needed to cherish this moment while he had it, taking in the look of her red and swollen lips. She really did look beautiful this way. 

Chloe whined impatiently, her hands moving to unbutton his shirt. She fumbled with the buttons, but overall got the job done. When he simply stated at her, she whined again, pushing him back and flipped them over. He blinked at her when she climbed into his lap again. She smirked a bit as she leaned down, pushing his shirt out of the way and kissed at his bare chest, slowly easing herself downwards.

Lucifer shivered under the feather-like kisses, his eyes looking to her and met her own eyes. She watched him, never once taking her eyes off him as she made her way downwards, a mischievous look in her eyes. He watched as she nibbled at his navel, shivering again as she pressed her lips to the sensitive skin. 

She took her time, enjoying the way his body reacted to her teasing actions. She pressed her hands firmly to his thighs, rubbing softly at the skin that was beneath the fabric. She heard him hum softly as she moved her hands up, unbuckling his belt and then moved to unbutton and unzip his pants. She then, slowly, slid his pants down over his hips, taking in the way his erection pressed firmly to the front of his boxers. Chloe slowly leaned forwards, kissing his member through the thin fabric of his boxers. 

He sharply took in a breath of air, his eyes locked onto what she was doing. He watched as she moved a hand to stroke him through his boxers. He moaned softly at the friction, but it wasn't nearly enough. 

She pressed wet kisses to the front of his boxers, her eyes meeting his own. He couldn't help but moan at the sight. She smirked in response, stroking him ever so slowly through the fabric, gently squeezing him with her hand. 

Lucifer groaned before he leaned upwards. He grabbed her and pulled her back up, pressing a kiss to her lips as he switched their positions again. He ignored her whine as he moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt. He swiftly pulled the shirt over her head and threw it aside before he leaned in to kiss her again.

She giggled against his lips, amused by his eagerness, but kissed him back either way. She helped him to get her pants off, helping to slip the tight jeans off her hips. He threw those aside as well, and suddenly she was more exposed that he was. Chloe glared softly at him when he pulled back, but he only smirked. She watched as he moved his hand down, slipping it into her panties and rubbed two fingers over her clit. She shuddered and moaned softly, her eyes fluttering closed. He repeated the motion again, watching and enjoying when she moaned again. 

Lucifer leaned forwards and pressed wet kisses to her neck, his hand working to tease and pleasure her. Eventually, he slipped a single finger into her, and she spread her legs wider for him, letting out a moan.

Chloe panted under him as he scissored his finger in and out of her at a steady pace. When he added a second, she let out a louder moan than before and bucked her hips forwards into his hand. 

Lucifer let out a chuckle and curled his fingers inside of her, smirking when she arched her back. He leaned back from her neck to watched as she panted and threw her head back, her eyes shut tightly. 

“L-Lucifer,” She choked out through a moan when he picked up the pace of his fingers, her breath nearly getting caught in her throat. 

“Hmm?” He hummed softly, leaning back in to kiss at her neck. “What is it, love?” He asked.

Chloe panted as he curled his fingers again, her body tensing but he suddenly slowed his movements a significant amount. She moaned needily, bucking her hips as to silently ask for more. When he didn't comply, she whined and looked to him. 

Lucifer simply smirked to her, curling his fingers again, enjoying as she gasped. “Need something?” He asked softly.

Chloe whined again, her eyes shutting. “You…” She mumbled, bucking her hips again and he licked his lips. 

“Me?” He asked. “... You're going to have to ask a little nicer than that.” He stated. 

Her eyes snapped open to glare at him, but she was too desperate and needy to argue or yell at him. “Please,” She moaned, grinding against his fingers to get some sort of friction. “Please, Lucifer. I want you. Now.” 

Lucifer nearly moaned at her words. He removed his fingers from her, quickly removing her panties and then pulled down his boxers. 

Chloe watched him with eager eyes as he lined himself up with her and slowly pushed into her. She moaned at the feeling, her eyes fluttering closed and her head falling back into the bed. She moaned again when their thighs touched and he stilled. She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and squeezed, bringing him impossibly closer. 

He let out a groan, biting his lower lip as he waited for her to adjust to the feeling. When she slowly nodded her head, he pulled his hips back before snapping them forwards again.

Chloe let out a gasp, her eyes snapping open to look to him again. She watched as he repeated the motion and let out a moan. When he leaned down, hovering above her on his elbows, she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold tightly onto him. 

He continued to thrust into her at a steady pace, her moans getting louder and louder. She rutted her body desperately against him as she grew more needy. 

Lucifer panted against the skin of her neck before he bite at the skin roughly, feeling as she shivered at the feeling. 

Chloe bucked her hips up into him uncontrollably. “I’m close.” She moaned into his ear, her arms holding tightly onto him. 

“I am too.” He mumbled with a groan, snapping his hips forward a bit harder. He felt as her body tensed against him and did it again. Her knees shook softly as she gasped and arched her back into him. He felt as she clenched down onto him, his own orgasm washing over him at the same time that hers did. 

For a few minutes, they stayed there motionless, her arms wrapped tightly around him to prevent him from going anywhere. He tried not to lean his entire weight into her, but he knew he couldn't hold himself up for much longer. With much hesitance, he pulled himself away and out of her. They both shuddered at the loss. He watched as her eyes flickered up to meet his own. He smiled warmly to her, moving to pull up his boxers. He watched as she sat up, not bothering to grab her own garments, for he had thrown them across the room. She followed as he went to lay against the pillows. Hesitantly, she laid next to him, surprised when he pulled her into his arms and held her close. 

She hadn't taken him for the cuddling type, but obviously she had been wrong. She pressed her face to his chest, his arms wrapped around her middle as she nuzzled her face into his chest. Chloe could barely keep her eyes open at that point, and she hadn't realized how tired she was until that moment. 

Lucifer nuzzled his face into her hair, holding onto her tightly. He laid silently, and by the time he finally spoke up, she was already fast asleep in his arms. “... Chloe?” He whispered into the darkness, but she didn't reply. He waited, feeling as she breathed evenly until he figured she had fallen asleep. He sighed softly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his eyes shutting. “I love you.” He muttered into her hair, feeling a tinge of sadness when she said nothing. What had he expected? She was asleep. 

 

By the time the sun rose up into the sky, Chloe was completely tangled up in the covers, and he willed himself out of bed. Despite how he tried, he hadn't slept. And that was fine, he didn't need sleep anyways. It was just a bonus, to him. Something he used to pass time, but oddly enough he hadn't been able to convince his body to slumber. He shrugged it off, heading towards the bathroom for a well needed shower, leaving Chloe alone in the room.

She woke up not long after he had left, her eyes blinking open. She frowned at the pounding in her head, but ignored it as she sat up. Instantly, she was confused as she looked around the familiar room, though it wasn't her own. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her nude self and memories rushed back of the night before. Chloe quickly glanced around the room, confused to see Lucifer nowhere in sight. She strained her ears before she finally heard the water of the shower running, and she let out a sigh. Then the awkwardness hit her. What was she going to do? Certainly, she wasn't going to hurriedly gather her things and leave, though she did consider it. No, this wasn't some silly one night stand. At least not to her. She frowned, thinking about it. Lucifer probably thought it was. No matter how much she wanted it to be, she knew he wasn't much of a relationship type of guy. He was a playboy, a man of expensive tastes who liked to have no strings attached. Still, she had hope. She wasn't some random women he had met, and he wasn't some random guy she was having a one night stand with. He was Lucifer, her partner, her friend- now maybe more than both of those things. She subconsciously pulled the covers up to cover herself when she heard the water in the shower shut off, followed by silence. 

Chloe’s eyes watched the door, waiting for Lucifer to walk through them. She felt as her heart thumped against her ribcage, her jaw tensing. Finally, when he did walk through the door, he looked shocked to see her awake. 

“Oh,” He paused before smiling. “Good morning, Detective.” He greeted, walking fully into the room. He was wearing his silk robe, along with a fresh pair of boxers under it. She watched as he walked over to her, one hand holding a glass of water and the other holding a bottle of painkillers. He held out both items, offering them to her. “I suppose you’re hungover, no?” He asked, tilting his head.

Chloe blinked softly, eyeing the two items in his hands before she reached out and took them. She smiled gratefully, open the bottle of pills and popped two in her mouth, then washing said pills down with a large gulp of water. Afterwards, she let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” She said softly, and he nodded his head. 

Lucifer walked over towards his dresser, taking his time to pick out what he wanted to wear today. When he found the items he wanted, he slipped his robe off his shoulders, carefully folding the thin material and then placed it on top of the dresser. She watched as he slipped on his clothes for the day, first starting with his pants. He then slipped on a white dress shirt, buttoning it carefully, and topped it off with an expensive looking jacket. He turned back to her and smiled. “Shall I get you some fresh clothes?” He asked, smirking at her nude state.

Chloe flushed, her eyes darting away from his gaze as she pulled the covers up farther to cover herself. “It’s fine-” She said, frowning softly. “I can just wear my clothes from last night.” She said softly, not meeting his gaze still.

Lucifer shook his head. “Nonsense.” He said and walked back to his dresser. After a few moments, he returned to standing in front of her, holding out a pair of neatly folded jeans, a black tank top, and a black thong. “They’re Maze’s.” He stated, pausing before he added, “She left them here before she moved out.” 

Chloe slowly nodded her head and took the clothes hesitantly. After giving them a once over, she realized how painfully obvious it was that they were in fact Maze’s clothing. She let out a heavy sigh, pushing the covers back and stood. She ignored the way he stared, gripping the clothes tightly in her hands. “I’m going to shower.” She stated walking past him, going towards the bathroom.

He hummed as he watched her leave, his eyes gazing downwards to stare at her naked rear. He watched as she disappeared into the bathroom, the door shutting and locking behind her. Lucifer smiled as he turned and headed out of the room. He listened to the gentle beating of the water against the bathroom tiles, sitting himself on his leather couch and leaned against it comfortably. He closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of the shower, waiting for her return patiently. 

It didn’t take long before he heard the water being shut off, followed by silence. Not long after, Chloe emerged from the bathroom, dressed in the clothes he had given her. He eyed her with a small smirk, his eyes gazing over all her features. He took his time to take in the image of her dressed in the loose fitting top, no bra underneath (which was more than obvious), paired with tight, black jeans. He could only imagine how the thong looked on her underneath the clothes. 

“I feel ridiculous.” She huffed, running her hands through her wet hair as she looked to him. She was frowning, slowly making her way over to sit next to him on the couch. 

Lucifer kept his eyes glued to her, sliding a bit closer to her. “You look amazing.” He said softly, watching as she whipped her head to look to him.

She had a nervous expression, hesitating as she slid a couple inches away from him. He blinked softly and sat up straight. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked, his expression turning into concern as he studied her. 

Chloe let out a small, weary chuckle. “I drunkenly slept with you, Lucifer.” She pointed out, embarrassed with her former actions. “It… It was a mistake.” She said quietly, her gaze fixated on the floor as to avoid looking into his eyes. She didn’t really mean the statement, but had said it despite herself. If Lucifer truly thought this was simply a one night stand, than it was a mistake. One that would surely ruin their friendship.

Lucifer tensed next to her, unable to look away from her. He felt a stab at his heart, but pushed back the feeling as he cleared his throat. “Oh. Of course, Detective.” He said stiffly, hating how he felt his eyes burn. “I’m sorry.” He apologized, forcing himself to look away.

Chloe paused for a moment. “It wasn’t your fault.” She said, shrugging. “I forced myself onto you.” She said, slowly rising from the couch. She couldn’t look at his face. “... I’m sorry.” She apologized, slowly backing away before she turned around completely and walked to the elevator. She wanted to turn around, walk back over to him and wrap her arms around him, proclaim her love for him- that was ridiculous, though. She knew, deep down, he would never feel the same. She stepped into the elevator when it opened, avoiding looking over to him at all costs. She feared that if she did look to him, she’d run back over, right into his arms. She closed her eyes as the elevator began to close. 

Lucifer rushed over, his heart pounding as he did so. He quickly stuck his arm in between the elevator doors before they closed fully, waiting until they opened back up and walked in. “Chloe,” He began. “Please stay.” He said, a desperation in his eyes. He wanted her to stay- no, he needed her to stay. The thought of her leaving was breaking him down into tiny pieces, and he feared he’d lose something of great importance if she did leave. 

Chloe’s eyes met his own, and he watched as her bright eyes filled with tears. “Lucifer-” She began, but he cut her off.

“Please,” He said again, biting his lip for a few moments. “... This- this wasn’t just a one night stand to me… Please.” He said again, saying it with emphasis in hopes that it would help her to stay. 

She hesitated, trying to force the tears back, but a few rolled down her cheeks anyways. “Okay.” She said, and with that he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She gasped, shocked at the sudden displace of affection. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. 

He squeezed her tightly in his arms. “... I-...” He let out a weak chuckle. “I believe I’ve fallen for you, Detective.” He mumbled, ignoring as the elevator began to go down. 

Chloe stayed silent, not trusting herself to speak for a few moments before she nodded her head quickly. “I’ve fallen for you too.” She said softly, a small smile gracing her lips. 

Lucifer slowly pulled back and pressed a kiss to her lips, feeling as she melted into the kiss. Though, it wasn’t needy and full of lust like the night before. It was sweet and affectionate, making Chloe want to stay like that forever. 

She pulled back, though, looking into his eyes. “I love you.” She blurted, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment at her proclaim. 

Lucifer let out a small chuckle. “I love you too.” He said confidently, and he had never been more confident in anything he had said before. 

Chloe let out a laugh, looking to him with love in her eyes, her eyes filled with hope for the future. For all they could be, and for everything that could go amazingly right. She loved him, and he loved her back- and at the moment, that was all that mattered to her.


End file.
